


Plotting in Paris

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Codes & Ciphers, Detectives, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Mystery, Paris (City), Sight-seeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: After making it to Paris, the detectives get their chance to solve a case. They end up with a treasure hunt.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Paris mystery.

_**Previously on Detective Stiles;** _

Lydia invited her friends to join her on a trip through Europe. When the friends visited London, they had fun sightseeing and ran into a case.

Interpol asked them to help track down a criminal. The detectives succeeded and caught the suspect. To their surprise, there were two criminals instead of the usual one. However, it ended with one disappearing off a bridge. Now, they were off for a vacation in Paris. They hoped for a calm trip.

* * *

**_Morita house, Fresno, California;  
_ **

Steve laughed as Bucky prepped his face with kisses.

"Stop, sweetie!" Steve giggled.

"I can't. You are too cute, and I can't keep my hands off you." Bucky replied. The blond kissed him softly and blushed.

**_somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean;_ **

Derek put up his arm rest to wrap himself around Stiles. The teen was just waking up.

"How much longer until we land?" Stiles asked.

"Another hour." came the reply.

"Okay. I will try to get in another nap." Stiles decided. Derek rubbed his shoulder and hair. He kissed his cheek and watched him drift off.

* * *

Elsewhere, Nimue, Morgana, and Mordred plotted in the shadows.

"How will we be able to search for it in public?" Morgana was saying.

"How can arrange a breakout. They can search for it instead." Nimue suggested.

"Do whatever you can." came the reply. They ended the meeting, rushing to figure out a plan.


	2. From Paris with Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes it to the next vacation destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted tmw.

The plane landed in Paris. The group got off the plane and met Chris, Peter, and Malia. Allison hugged her dads and Malia. Then it was Derek's turn. He hugged his uncles and cousin. They were all so happy.

"Welcome to Paris. We'll show you the sights. First, the villa where we are staying." Chris said.

* * *

That evening, Malia and Kira talked over Skype. They were so happy to see each other.

"Did everyone get to Paris safely?" Kira asked.

"Yeah. They are settling in. So how is Fresno?" Malia responded.

"It's so fun. By the way, it's getting late here in California. I'll talk to you later, babe." Kira replied. Malia and Kira blew each other sweet kisses and wished each other a good night.

* * *

The next day, the group visited Eiffel Tower. The landmark was made from wrought iron lattice. There was a glass life waiting to take them to the top. They could view everything from the lift as they glided to the top.

The first level had a glass floor so they could see everything below. There was a reception room, a pavilion with restaurants, places to sit down, shops, and so many more. There was even a special tour for children.

On the second floor, there was a macaroon bar, Jules Verne restaurant, and a souvenir shop. They were left in awe.

"It is so much better than I expected." Stiles smiled. Malia took pictures of the tour both outside and inside.

"Beautiful." she marveled.

* * *

**_Stark Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

Tony and Pepper were alone. Tony kissed Pepper's cheeks and smiled.

"I am so happy to be home. In our home." Pepper was saying. Tony nodded,

"We can call this our family home." he suggested.

"A family. That sounds nice." Pepper smiled. Tony kissed her,

"It sounds good to me, too." he replied.

* * *

**_Paris, France;_ **

That evening, the group went out to dinner with Peter, Chris, and Malia. They visited a traditional Parisian restaurant for dinner. They looked through the menu.

"Try the escargot. They are delicious." Peter suggested. Chris and Allison looked at him strangely.

"Peter, honey, our family is of French descent. We're both fluent." Chris stated. Derek raised an eyebrow at his uncle.

"It's snails, Derek." Danielle explained. Scott and Stiles almost gagged. The others looked at Allison and Danielle pleadingly.

"Can you translate please?" they chorused. The girls took pity on their friends and did so. Luckily for them, the other options were fish, beef, onion soup, potatoes. So they ordered their dinner. When dinner arrived, they dug in. They laughed and talked as they enjoyed the delicious meal. When they were done, Isaac and some others were still hungry. So they looked at the dessert menu.

The options were; crepes cake, Tulipes; a kind of ice-cream, lemon-berry savarin, coffee creme brulee, cappuccino souffle, mocha pots de creme, tarte tatin, blueberry violet eclairs, sour cherry strawberry meringue galette, and cream puffs.

"So much choices." Isaac mumbled.

"What about this? We each take one, and we can sample each other's desserts?" Stiles suggested. Isaac and the others loved the idea. So they followed Stiles' suggestion. They enjoyed sampling the sweets, and had fun. When they finished, they paid the bill and left a hefty tip. They would have to do this again.


	3. In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan's sisters come to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

 Stark Industry executives met with the head of Pym Tech.

"Nice to meet you all. I'd like to thank you for coming together for this meeting," Tony greeted.

"For our yearly charity event, we have decided that a bachelor auction will entice people to open their wallets. We are looking for guests and bachelors." he finished.

"I can make some calls to Hope's friends," Hank said.

"I'm sure they would love to donate regardless." he finished.

"Perfect! I actually think I have all of the bachelors, but I am sure we can get more guests from some of our friends." Pepper smiled.

"Then we are mostly set." Tony declared.

* * *

Brett and Liam went out on a date. They brought tickets to a baseball game. They bought corn dogs, nachos, pizza slices, and cold cokes before finding their seats. The game was a tight one. For every home run the home team hit, the other team managed to steal home twice.

Brett kissed Liam after their team won the game. The blond blushed like he always does.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks community center;_ **

The remaining detectives and Helen greeted the newcomers; Shuichi and Akemi. They were on probation for the summer. If all went well, they would be hired on a permanent basis.

"Come take a tour, Skye suggested.

"Sure," Akemi smiled. So Skye took the couple on a tour around the agency and the rest of the center.

* * *

 Dylan and Bronwen went to the doctor for their monthly checkup. After getting the new sonogram, they kissed the small photo of their baby. Then they went to pick Aileen and Kyla up at the airport. They were all so happy to see each other. They exchanged hugs. 

"We can stay for the summer." Kyla announced. Then the young women cooed at the sonogram picture.

"Let's go home, so you two can get settled." Bronwen smiled.

* * *

That evening, Rose, Ryan, Cora, Camden, Dylan, Bronwen, Aileen and Kyla gathered for dinner. Dinner consisted of turkey, mashed potatoes, jello, rolls, and green beans. They talked and laughed.

"I want seconds. I'll be right back." Cora said as she got up from her seat, plate in hand.


	4. Postcards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives find something weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. PPatSH will be next to be updated.

**_The Louvre museum, Paris, France;_ **

Derek, Stiles, and the others visited the Louvre. The museum had paintings, sculptures, antiques, prints, and drawings. There were eight departments for the entire collection. The art were dated from medieval times to the present. There were even temporary exhibits and a history section explaining the history of the Louvre.

"I've always dreamed of seeing the Louvre." Meredith marveled. They took all the pictures of the place.

"Let's look at the museum." Isaac suggested.

* * *

After going their separate ways, Isaac and Stiles wandered around the different rooms. When they were in the Medieval room, they found a purple envelope taped under one of the touch screens. They took the envelope and opened it. Inside was a postcard of the Louvre. They flipped it over to see a strange message in print letters.

' **LFI GZYOV. QFOVH EVIMV. VRUUVO GLDMI** ' The boys blinked into confusion,

"What does this mean?" Stiles pondered.

"Let's show it to everyone." Isaac suggested.

* * *

Elsewhere, Europol agents met with the French police. They all sat down at the table for the briefing as they went through the files. The air was thick with tension.

"An escaped prisoner doesn't look good in the eyes of the world." an agent was saying.

"Omar DeLecrue. Last seen in transport to maximum security." another agent said.

"He used to steal and smuggle gems and other riches across Europe." they explained.

"He could have allies throughout the world. Don't be scared to interrogate them." a French officer suggested.

"Let's get moving." they said.

* * *

After lunch, Peter, Chris, Malia, and Allison had bonding time. They went to a famous pastry shop. They ordered delicious sweets. They talked and relaxed after eating.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up close together. They kissed and smiled. The romance of Paris was perfect for them.


	5. Cipher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives take a look at the post card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next.

Peter and Chris went out on a date. They went to a bakery. The couple ordered warm soup and crusty bread. They ate the delicious meal and talked about their trip.

"This place is stunning, Chris." Peter was saying.

"My mother used to talk about it, but she never did it justice. She was right about its' beauty." Chris replied.

"Especially when you have the love of your life with you." Peter replied. Chris rolled his eyes.

"So cheesy." he stated.

* * *

**_Argent villa, Versailles, France;_ **

Derek, Stiles, Isaac, Scott, Malia, and Allison had a meeting. They each took a look at the coded message. They wrote down the code on a sheet of paper. Then tried a variety of codes.

"I've got it! It's the alphabet backwards." Malia said.

"It says our table, Jules Verne, Eiffel Tower." she finished. They were confused.

"What does this all mean?" Allison wanted to know.

"Let's return to Eiffel Tower, but first Google it." Stiles suggested.

* * *

**_Champs-Elysees Street, Paris, France;_ **

Lydia, Heather, Danielle, Tracy, and Meredith went shopping on Champs-Elysees street. The avenue was a place filled with chic restaurants, shops, and boutiques. The girls had a lot of fun together.

"This was a great way to relax!" Tracy said happily.

* * *

 Elsewhere, Nimue, Morgana, and Mordred had a meeting. The trio were up to no good as usual.

"What is the plan?" Morgana wanted to know.

"We try to do our job without alerting the detectives." Mordred replied.

"They'll be busy chasing something else." Nimue threw in.

"See to it that it works. No failure permitted." Morgana promised.

* * *

That evening, Scott and Allison bonded. They grabbed coffee.

"Thanks for buying coffee," Allison smiled.

"It was nothing. Thanks for hanging out with me." Scott replied.

"It's always good hanging out with you." came the happy reply.


	6. Summer Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve spend their day with their family and old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

**_Fresno, California;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family, Kira, and Mason went out for breakfast. They headed to IHOP. The kids ordered from the kids' menu while the teens and adults ordered from the regular menu.

Zack chose 'Create Your Own Rooty Jr' option. He got Belgian Waffles with banana slices on top, regular bacon, seasonal fruit and scrambled eggs. Pietro opted for Silver 5. Wanda got Jr. Cupcake Como, while Lottie got French toast Nutella. Drew got Create Your Own Face pancake while Aurora has her usual bottle.

Kira chose Berry Berry Banana crepes, while Mason opted for Fundue pancakes complete with strawberries and chocolate sauce. Bucky and Steve shared Breakfast Sample.

They were grinning and eating. The family talked over their breakfast and joked around.

* * *

After breakfast, the group headed to Rotary Storyland & Playland. It was a Mother Goose themed park. Storyland was a fairy tale wonderland with exhibits, while Playland had food, rides, a theater, and much more.

The theater played host to magicians, dancers, musicians, and much more. There was even a train that took visitors on a journey around both parks. The parks were fun and welcoming. They took a Selfie together to document the sweet memory.

* * *

**_Corey's room, Morita home;_ **

That afternoon, Corey and Mason loaded their computers and signed onto Skype.

"Hey, babe. How are you doing?" Corey greeted.

"I'm doing great! The kids are adorable, and we get to do amazing things." Mason replied.

"I'm happy that you're doing well. I expect to see cute pictures." Corey replied.

"I have enough to send you tonight." came the reply. Corey smiled his special smile for Mason and the teen blushed. With a final smile and kiss, they signed off.

* * *

That evening, the Howling Commandos and their respective families were invited to the Morita home for dinner. Mason and Kira were already there with the Roger-Barnes family.

Dinner consisted of chicken teriyaki with rice pilaf, corn on the cob, mashed potatoes, cool whip jello salad, caesar salad, and rolls.

Dessert were swirled meringues with blueberry sauce, banana split kabobs, Oreo cheesecake, key lime pie, chocolate mint ice cream sandwiches, plum smoothie ice pops, and frozen raspberry dessert with chocolate cookie crust.

Dishes were passed around and light conversations traveled across the table. They took the time to catch up and became close.

* * *

About three hours later, Bucky and Steve put the kids to bed before retiring to their own assigned room. Steve rested his head on Bucky's board shoulder.

"I am so tired. I don't think I'll wake up until noon." Bucky groaned.

"I'm thankful for Mason and Kira's help." Steve replied.

"I am so ready to sleep." Bucky declared. Steve kissed him and turned over to turn off the lights. Bucky spooned him and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives search through more clues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. CBMM will be updated tmw.

**_Paris, France;_ **

A few days had passed since Derek, Stiles, and the other detectives deciphered the message. They went to Eiffel Tower to look for clues. Eventually, they found a restaurant named Jules Verne restaurant. On a hunch, they decided to check said place out.

There was an empty table by the window and it had another purple envelope taped to the bottom. It had another postcard of the Eiffel Tower with another coded message printed on the back. Said message had two full sentences this time.

'Erhrg Slfhv lu Tlw zmw gsv zylwv lu Nvm. Ollp fmwvi yvmxs cli gsv mvcg xofv.' Derek took out the code key and deciphered the message.

"Visit House of God and the abode of Men. Look under bench for the next clue." he said.

"Okay, this is really confusing." Malia commented.

* * *

**_Notre Dame de Paris, Paris;_ **

The detectives toured Notre Dame de Paris; a gothic cathedral. They marveled at the colorful stained glass windows. They looked though the pews and found another envelope.

"Can we finish touring the church before we move on?" Stiles asked.

"Sure." Derek replied. They toured the church before taking the letters back to be examined.

* * *

That evening, Peter and Chris went out on a date. They went to an outdoors concert. They listened to the music and slow danced. The couple had a lot of fun. Peter kissed Chris and beamed.

* * *

**_Latin Quarter, Paris, France;  
_ **

 While Peter and Chris were at their concert, the teens went to the Latin Quarter. They roamed the entire street and connecting avenues. They were in love with the aesthetics of the place.

There were restaurants, bookshops, theaters, a cinema, the ruins of an ancient Roman amphitheater, historical churches, and much more.

Various other places consisted of the Cluny museum, a pantheon, Saint-Nicholas, a historical church, etc. There were even boats where you could dine abroad.

Malia headed towards a second hand bookshop to browse. Isaac and Scott eyed the floating restaurants hungrily. While Stiles drug Derek towards the ruins. The girls wandered through the various shops.

"This is fun," Lydia smiled.

* * *

**_Argent villa, Versailles, France;_ **

That evening, Derek and Stiles were alone. They cuddled on the bed in their bedroom.

"Paris is more fun than I expected." Stiles was saying.

"True, but Isaac said he wanted some peace and quiet for a change." Derek commented.

"This mystery is surprisingly tame compared to our previous case." Stiles replied. Derek chuckled slightly,

"We need to add ciphers to the bizarre case files." he responded, before dropping a kiss on his mate's forehead.


	8. Europol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives' investigation hit a snag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 will be posted next.

The detectives visited Jardin du Luxembourg. The park was beautiful.

"I would love to see this everyday." Malia said. They took more pictures for the scrapbook and moved on.

"Can you believe that common people took this building hostage?" Scott marveled.

"Anything can happen when you have something to fight for." Derek replied.

"Let's see if we can get a tour." he finished.

* * *

**_Paris, France;_ **

The detectives were near a hotel when they collided with Europol agents.

"Well, hello." an agent said.

"Do we know you?" Stiles was confused.

"No, you don't. But you have met friends of ours." another agent answered.

"Who?" Allison was confused.

"Interpol." they answered.

"Oh!" Scott realized.

"What do you want with us?" Isaac wanted to know.

"We have a case concerning thieves that we need help solving." Europol explained.

"We have a case too." Allison admitted.

"Good. We can help each other." came the reply.

* * *

After lunch, Scott and Allison went to a cake shop. They ordered a coconut creme cake. They sat down to eat the cake with hot chocolate.

"The cake is fantastic." Allison was saying.

"I like the hot chocolate." Scott smiled.

* * *

That evening, the group visited Palais Garnier; an Italian style opera house with a library museum. The theatre was huge and made from marble. The inside held various kinds of wonders, there was a vault made up of mosaics in various colors, a sculpture, and many more.

A double staircase led the way to the many levels. The auditorium was shaped like a horseshoe. A bronze and crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. The library museum held a huge collection of paintings, drawings, photographs, and set models.

"There are a lot of secret spaces. Ar least, that is what I heard." Lydia was saying.

"Only artists and technicians can use them." Allison warned.

"A pity. I would love to explore them." Meredith replied.

* * *

**_Argent villa, Versailles, France;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time in their room. Stiles kissed Derek and grinned. Derek kissed Stiles harder and pulled him close.


	9. Investigate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives prepare to handle another case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

The next day, the investigation was ongoing. The cases would be harder and longer than previous cases.

The group visited museums. There were history museums covering World War 1 and 2, and art galleries. They looked at each piece and took in all of the emotions.

* * *

**_Disneyland Paris, 77777 Marne-la-Vallee, France;_ **

One day, the group visited Disneyland Paris. Employees dressed up as Disney Princesses and characters, Mickey Mouse & friends, and Star Wars characters came up to them. They had pictures taken with said characters.

Then they went on to visit all attractions available to them from Main Street to Discoveryland. There were Adventure Isle, Alice's Curious Labyrinth, Autopia, Big Thunder Mountain, Buzz Lightyear Laser Blast, Discovery and Liberty Arcades, Disneyland Railroad, Dumbo the Flying Elephant, Horse-Drawn Stretchers, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril, It's a Small World, Sir Lancelot's Merry go round, Sleeping Beauty's castle, Mad Hatter's Tea cups, Main Street Vehicles, Star Wars themed rides, Orbiton, Peter Pan's Flight, Phantom Manor, Pirate Galleon, Pirates of the Caribbean, Pocahontas Indian Village, Rustler Round Up Shooting Gallery, and Thunder Mesa Riverboat Landing.

They hate a lot of street foods after hopping on every ride in the park.

"Okay, I hate way too many sweets." Danielle announced.

* * *

**_Argent villa, Versailles, France;_ **

Scott and Allison watched Disney movies. The lineup consisted of The Rocketeer, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Newsies, Pete's Dragon, and Sleeping Beauty. They quote Newsies the most.

"Never fear, Brooklyn is here!" they chorused.

"I'll say to Bucky and Steve the next time I see them." Allison vowed.

"They'll get a kick out of that." Scott chuckled.

* * *

**_Belleville neighborhood, Paris, France;_ **

The group visited Belleville. The neighborhood was home to quaint little side streets, a park with waterfalls, and a lake, an open art gallery with street art, Edith Piaf's childhood apartment, vintage shops, Asian markets, Diyannako African goods shop, and vineyards. There was a coffee cafe, wine bar, pizza and Indian restaurants, and many more.

"It is just as beautiful as it is in the photos." Heather marveled.

"Let's take some of our own." Tracy suggested.

* * *

That evening, Peter and Chris went out to dinner. They went to a seafood restaurant by the coast. The couple ate a delicious seafood dinner as they looked at the coast. They took a short train ride to take photos and stopped to rest. They toasted their meal once more before kissing and looking towards the sky.


	10. Wilde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get their final clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. CBMM will be updated tmw.

The detectives resumed their clue hunt by visiting Sacre-Coeur; a hilltop with a white basilica. They stared at the basilica from the bottom of the hill.

"I have never seen such a gorgeous basilica," Stiles swore. They walked up the hill to get a closer look.

Meanwhile, Scott and Allison toured the local shops. The pair went to stores and looked at the wares. Allison smiled as she carried her new clothes.

"I loved the shopkeeper. She was a sweet woman." she stated. Scott smiled,

"I see an ice cream stand. Let's get some before we head back."

* * *

The next day, Derek, Stiles, and their friends visited Saint-Germanin-des-Pres. There were many places including Abbey of Saint-Germain, antique shores, art museums, bookstores, the Odeon theatre, cafe de flore, and many more wonders.

They toured the street to get pictures and a better look. It was the highlight of their day.

* * *

**_Argent villa, Versailles, France;_ **

The detectives held a meeting, they had another purple envelope. Derek opened it up to reveal another postcard with a coded message.

This message was increasingly bizarre. It was a mixture of riddles and codes. The detectives were confused as they stared at the code, Scott started reading it out loud.

'We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars.' 'I can resist everything except temptation.' 'Always forgive your enemies- nothing annoys them so much.' 

And finally, the usual code;

Zouivw Wlftozh. Wlirzm Tivb Kviv Ozxhzrhv Xvnvgvib.

"What the hell?!" Malia wanted to know.

"My answer exactly!" Isaac grumbled.

"Wait, those sentences seems oddly familiar.' Stiles said, grabbing his laptop. He started typing. While he was busy searching google, Derek took out the code key and decoded the message.

"Dorian Grey. Alfred Douglas. Pere Lachaise Cemetery." he said.

"Bingo! I've got it! This has to do with Oscar Wilde; the famous gay poet and writer. He wrote Dorian Grey. Alfred Douglas was his lover, and Pere Lachaise Cemetery is his resting place." Stiles announced.

"Wait, before we hop on that clue, we need insurance. We need a trap." Allison pointed out.

* * *

**_Peter and Chris's room;_ **

Peter and Chris had some alone time away from the bustle of the city and the teens. Peter spooned around Chris and kissed his shoulder. Chris snuggled back and they both drifted off into a warm sleep.

* * *

**_Pere Lachaise Cemetery, Paris, France;_ **

That night, the detectives staked out Pere Lachaise cemetery. They found Oscar Wilde's grave and watched it from afar.

After what seemed like an eternity but was in actuality a hour or so, a figure in black approached the site with a shovel. They broke ground and shoveled up some earth. The group stepped out and stopped them as they lifted up a metal box. They stood and stared as the box was unveiled.


	11. Stand Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives have a scare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be updated tmw.

**_Pere Lachaise Cemetery, Paris, France;_ **

The detectives surrounded their culprit.

"Omar DeLecrue? You were on our list." Stiles stated. The man kept his hands stiff in the air as the others moved closer.

"I didn't think you'd catch me." Omar said.

* * *

The detectives continued to advance on Omar.

"What is in that box?" Derek demanded.

"I buried all of the goods from the last heist." Omar admitted.

"This will be your very last heist." Isaac declared.

"You'll have to take me in first." Omar vowed.

* * *

With that proclamation, Omar let loose and attacked. He pulled out a knife. He stabbed the closet person to him. Allison cried out in shock and pain.

All the hell broke loose literally as Scott went berserk. He abruptly lunged at Omar. They tumbled against the dirt.

* * *

A few moments later, Europol arrived. They had seen the fight from the gate and rushed in. Allison was close to fainting, but Malia put pressure on her wound. Derek had to pull Scott off Omar as Europol swooped in. Omar was dragged away as medics took Allison to the local hospital.

* * *

**_Argent villa, Versailles, France;_ **

Derek and Stiles showered and dressed in their pajamas. After visiting Allison and making sure that Malia and Scott left her bedside to eat, they went to their room to unwind and be alone. 

"I need to unwind. Today was stressful," Stiles groaned as he laid down. Derek climbed in beside him.

"Do you want to order some dinner and dessert and watch a movie? I think it's a good idea to be a civilian and not a detective for the moment." Derek was saying.

"Sounds perfect. Order for me while I pick the movie," Stiles smiled. Derek smiled and kissed his cheek before they separated. They were going to enjoy their impromptu date night.


	12. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news of the arrest spreads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12-the epi will be posted next.

The arrest was all over the news. It stressed a lot of people out.

In the meantime, the detectives gathered at the temporary field office. They broke open the safe box to see its contents. Inside the metal box was rare coins made of silver, gold, copper, and nickel.

There were doubloons, Half-dollars, and much more. There was even a rare aluminum penny. The coins were dated from the Civil War, Great Depression, and various other eras.

"These look dated from the depression." Stiles marveled.

"Here's one dated 1912." Derek added. The group was shocked. The coins were worth a fortune.

"We have motive for the crimes here. This is now evidence." Europol announced.

* * *

**_Le Marais, Paris, France;_ **

Lydia, Tracy, Meredith, Danielle, and Heather went shopping at Le Marais. There were bookstores and gift shops in addition to various clothing stores.

Lydia tried on sexy clothing while Heather looked at chic stuff. Then they moved on the the fashion stores and other places. Meredith wandered away to check the vintage photography. Heather headed towards the gardening and flower places.

There were various food places. They even visited a chocolatier. Danielle enjoyed a wine and cheese tasting course.

"I have signed Peter and Chris up for a special class. Do not spoil the surprise." she announced. Heather rejoined the others with a Mammillaria cactus plant for Derek and Stiles.

Then Tracy dragged the others to a spa. They had a lot of fun. The spa treatments and food allowed them to unwind.

* * *

That evening, Scott and Allison were looking at the lights over Paris. The pair was nervous at the moment.

"Allison, I know that we've had a rocky history, but this is the happiest I've been in awhile." Scott confessed. Allison smiled,

"Me too, Scott." she responded. Scott took her hand and kissed it.

"Can we begin again?" he wanted to know. Allison nodded,

"We can try." she answered. Then they kissed under the lights and stars.

* * *

  ** _Argent villa, Versailles, France;  
_**

The group celebrated their success with a French dinner. There were cheese fondue, scallops, French onion soup, steak tartare, mashed potatoes, and house salad. Dessert was eclairs, chocolate mousse and tarte tatin. They ate their dinner happily. It was the perfect night.

* * *

A hour or so later, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"I love this city." Derek commented.

"I wish that I could stay here forever." Stiles replied.

"Ireland is our next stop!" Derek said, as he nuzzled Stiles.


	13. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group take their time in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.

**_beach in Paris, France;_ **

Derek, Stiles, their friends, Peter, and Chris visited the beach. While the girls laid down to sunbathe, the rest either went in the water to swim or built sand castles.

Scott and Allison splashed each other while Derek and Stiles buried Peter in the sand.

They all had fun. The sun and waves refreshed them.

* * *

**_Malia's room, Argent villa, Versailles, France;  
_ **

Malia and Kira talked over Skype. They were so happy to see each other.

"How are you doing baby?" Kira was saying.

"I'm fine. How is Fresno?" Malia wanted to know.

"It's fun. Be safe on your trip to Brooklyn." Kira smiled. Then they blew kisses to each other and logged off.

* * *

**_living room, Argent villa, Versailles;  
_ **

Peter, Chris, Malia, and Allison had bonding time. They played Uno in the living room. They had fun playing several rounds. Their competitive spirit was reawakened.

"Stop playing Draw Fours on me!" Peter growled.

* * *

**_Paris, France;  
_ **

The group went out to a French restaurant for dinner their last night in Paris. They were happy and hungry as they dug in. They laughed and talked as they tried the delicious pastries.

"To Paris." Derek toasted.

"To Paris!" they chorused as they drank.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' room, Argent villa, Versailles;  
_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up close in their bed. After a lengthy discussion, they turned the light off and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group leave on their respective trips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for Dublin Myths will be posted next.

**_Charles de Gaulle Airport, Paris, France;_ **

The group had their bags with them as they said their goodbyes. They hugged and shook hands. While Peter and Chris hugged Allison and Derek. Malia hugged all of her friends goodbye. Then she moved on to Allison and Derek.

After goodbyes had been exchanged, they went their separate ways, heading to either Brooklyn or Dublin.

Peter, Chris, and Malia took the bag full of French gifts and souvenirs with them. The group had left their London souvenirs with Jackson. He would be bringing them to the States when he returned there.

* * *

**_somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean;  
_ **

Scott and Allison were seated next to each other. The couple kissed and held hands as they cuddled. They were back to their sappy selves much to Derek and Stiles' chagrin. Tracy and Meredith stared at the couple with confusion.

"This is normal for them." Isaac chuckled.

* * *

**_Yosemite National Park, Mariposa County, Sierra Nevada Mountains, California;  
_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family, Kira, and Mason visited Yosemite National Park. They went on a tour around Yosemite valley.

They went gold panning, visited the local museums, Yosemite zip lines and Adventure ranch. They had fun doing various activities and visiting the local sights.

The mood was joyous as the teens and adults took pictures. Then they ate lunch at one of the restaurants. Everyone had fun and hoped the rest of their vacation would be as fun.

* * *

Elsewhere, a mystery person sat in their lair. They were besides themselves in anger. Their fists clenched as nails dug into their palms. They seethed in pure fury.

'You will pay.' they vowed as they sat down to plan. It was past time for reckoning.

* * *

Derek and Stiles had their own seats. They held hands and cuddled. All too soon, Stiles drifted off to sleep with Derek following. While Paris had been equally fun and action packed. They needed a break to recharge. Hopefully, the next stop would be quieter.


End file.
